


Height Checks

by CloakedSparrow



Series: Collected Bat-Family Stories [14]
Category: Bat Family (DCU), Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Adopted Children, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Bat Family, Comedy, Gen, Height Differences, No Dialogue, No Romance, No Sex, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 17:56:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11018577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloakedSparrow/pseuds/CloakedSparrow
Summary: Damian is catching up to Tim's height. He can't wait to be taller than the second-youngest Wayne child. Unfortunately, he's the only one who doesn't know that Tim has no problem being the smallest. After all, he always was before Damian came along.





	Height Checks

Whenever he has the opportunity, Damian surreptitiously stands directly behind Tim to see how close they are in height. They’re getting pretty close now. He knows he’s going to be taller, and at the rate he’s growing, it’ll happen soon. He can’t wait for the day he gets to point out that he’s bigger than Tim. He fully intends to rub his adopted brother’s face in it.

Dick, Jason, Cassandra, Tim and Alfred have all noticed.

Dick and Jason are too amused to say anything. They can’t wait for the day when Damian makes his big ‘reveal’ either, because unlike Damian, they know Tim won’t care. He was always the smallest of his siblings and had long since grown comfortable with it before Damian came along. In fact, he might even be more comfortable when he’s the smallest again, just because its familiar territory.

They have an ongoing bet on how Damian will react when he realizes he actually doesn’t have anything to lord over their second-youngest sibling. Dick thinks Damian is going to act like he doesn’t actually care, that the whole ‘reveal’ was just to test a potential weakness and give Tim another insult thinly veiled as a compliment for passing. Jason thinks he’s going to flip his shit, believing that Tim is just acting unperturbed to get to him and demanding a reaction, probably under threat of violence.

Cassandra makes it a point to stay out of her brothers’ drama as long as no one is trying to kill Tim again, so she doesn’t react. She subtly passed Jason a twenty when he was placing his bet though.

Tim knows if he acknowledges Damian’s behavior at all, the ~~demon spawn~~ brat will just get defensive and lash out. He doesn’t want to start another fight, so he makes no comment. They all have to get used to disappointment sooner or later anyway.

Whenever Alfred catches Damian doing this, or hears the tell-tale snickers of the two eldest Wayne kids that means they’ve caught him at it again, he merely frowns at the back of Bruce’s head and murmurs something among the lines of “World’s greatest detective, my foot” to himself as he walks away. He can’t believe that the man still never notices the drama that permeates his children’s interpersonal relationships.


End file.
